Maestro Yi, La Espada Wuju
by Lunatico-Dark
Summary: Alguna vez quisiste saber la historia del Maestro Yi con detalle desde el principio hasta el final? O: pues no leas esto, que esto es bien barato XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos :DD ahora comienzo la historia del Maestro Yi, un campeón que, en lo personal, me gusta mucho XD bueno, para esta historia voy a hacer dos capítulos. Ni más ni menos. Planeo hacer ambos de más o menos la misma longitud. Pero bueno, me dejo de tecnicismos XD disfruten de la lectura, y no olviden de dejar su crítica :D  
****Chao.**

* * *

Jonia, hogar de los mayores guerreros espirituales del mundo, albergaba montones de aldeas y poblados interiores. Una enorme variedad de templos y bibliotecas se encontraban bajo la protección de las murallas de Jonia.

Sin embargo, ninguno de estos centros espirituales, quizá incluso las propias murallas, no habrían sobrevivido al paso de los años de no ser por los aprendices del estilo de combate Wuju.

Tan famoso su templo y sus aprendices se hicieron, que incluso se les asignó una aldea personal para los familiares de los practicantes de este arte.

Precisa su técnica y profunda su filosofía, los Maestros del Wuju pasaron de generación en generación su legado guerrero, haciéndose cada vez más numeroso y poderoso. Tanto fue así, que Jonia admitió su entrada, e incluso les dieron el cargo de protectores del pueblo.

Desde ese día, los habitantes de Jonia tranquilos durmieron bajo las estrellas, puesto que una protección más resistente que las murallas estaba a su merced.

Aunque hay veces que las murallas caen bajo la espada de un único hombre.

-Tu turno, Yi. Has el ejercicio.

Inmediatamente un joven alto y delgado se levantó de su asiento al llamado de su profesor.

-¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? –preguntó el instructor.

El joven asintió.

A continuación llevó su mano izquierda hacia su cinto de tela. Una funda cubría su arma, e impedía la libertad de tal.

Asió el mango de su espada fuertemente, y tiró hacia el frente.

El brillante reflejo de tal ante los rayos del Sol era tal que hubiera podido dejar ciego a los que veían y quemado las hojas más finas.

Llevó su arma hacia adelante, apuntando en vertical hacia arriba. Sus manos, cerca de su cintura, asían la espada con determinación.

El noble arte del Wuju corría por sus venas.

Inhaló aire.

Sus músculos se tensaron, y sus pulmones se inflaron. Su corazón latía a una media normal, y su pulso seguía al ya nombrado órgano.

Exhaló aire.

Ahora sus ojos observaban firmemente a un manojo de paja en forma de muñeco. Tenía múltiples dianas que indicaban puntos débiles, tanto en la cabeza como en el pecho y en las piernas.

Cerró los ojos.

Esperó al menos dos segundos antes de abrirlos.

El manojo de paja se encontraba cortado perfectamente en forma horizontal. Montones de paja se esparcieron por el suelo, y algunos restos se quedaron en la espada que los había arrasado. Yi dirigió su guante hacia el filo de su arma. Pasó suavemente dos dedos por su hoja, limpiándola así de los restos de su práctica.

-¡Impresionante! –Exclamó el profesor- ¡Justo lo que esperaba de ti, Yi!

El joven no hizo ningún gesto, simplemente se dirigió a su asiento. A sus lados se encontraban otros alumnos, los cuales lo veían maravillados.

-Bien, ahora sigue… -comenzó el instructor, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la campana, la cual dio por finalizado ese día de estudio.

"El más talentoso" lo llamaban. Cada vez que a algún estudiante nuevo querían darle un ejemplo llamaban a Yi. "El monstruo del Wuju" de cariño los profesores lo habían apodado. Y no por nada.

Yi era, como se ha explicado, el mejor estudiante del Wuju en mucho tiempo. Y él lo sabía. Sabía que era el mejor, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Mientras que otros se regocijaban con su fama, él permanecía por su cuenta, sin nada que le importase. Su vida era el Wuju, no tenía nada más que discutir. Nada le importaba, simplemente se centraba en el Wuju. Apenas se levantaba al son del alba desenfundaba su espada y cortaba todo lo que tenía a mano. Durante la tarde meditaba durante horas, analizando Jonia y el mundo. Durante la noche se dedicaba a un estudio comprometido del Wuju, tanto en teoría como en práctica. Iba a las bibliotecas más sabias y antiguas de Jonia para pedir libros enormes y antiquísimos, los cuales contenían material el cual Yi analizaba profundamente.

Y su vida era feliz.

Se dirigió a su casa, una cabaña limpia y cuidada con un solo habitante: él.

No tenía familia, y tampoco le importaba. No tenía amigos, y tampoco le importaba. Lo que tenía era una espada a su lado y un maestro al cual obedecer. Y eso sí le importaba.

Apenas hubiera llegado a su hogar, el joven Yi preparó una comida ligera y saludable, a base de vegetales y carnes. Mientras comía leía un antiguo libro de las artes del combate y su similitud y diferenciación con el Wuju.

Y su vida era feliz.

Fue entonces cuando Todo comenzó.

Sonó la campana de alarma con una fuerza increíble.

Los ojos de Yi se abrieron por completo. La campana sonaba más fuerte que en otras ocasiones. Sonaba con un tono de alarma diferente. No, no era eso. Sonaba quizá más fuerte. No, tampoco.

Sonaba más rápido. Sonaba con una velocidad increíble. Sonaba con la velocidad que se produce al estar en apuros.

Inmediatamente Yi cerró su libro y corrió hacia su espada. La desenfundó y se dirigió a la puerta.

Nada. Ningún invasor. Sin embargo, los practicantes del Wuju estaban formándose en hileras. En frente de todos ellos estaba su maestro.

Yi se dirigió hacia allí.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! –exclamó extasiado.

Todos voltearon impresionados al ver a Yi hablar.

-Es Noxus. Está atacando Jonia. Ve a la colina, allí hay una vista estratégicamente aceptable. –respondió su maestro, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Yi asintió, y, con una increíble velocidad, se dirigió a una pequeña colina donde el cuerno de aviso esperaba solitario. Desde allí se veía la entrada a Jonia. Una puerta enorme del metal más puro. La cual se encontraba asediada por millones y millones de guerreros Noxianos. Vestían todos trajes oscuros y metálicos. Algunos con hachas, otros con espadas, otros con arcos y otros con lanzas. Incluso catapultas había por la zona. Era increíble. Nunca antes Jonia se había visto bajo un ataque tan grande y poderoso.

Estaban golpeando fuertemente la enorme puerta de metal. Eran tanta la presión ejercida que la puerta menguaba a cada golpe.

Si esos hombres Noxianos entraban en la aldea, millones y millones de habitantes morirían. Los guerreros de Jonia eran salvajes y poderosos, pero ni siquiera los más reconocidos podrían responder a tal tremenda ola de gente armada.

Sin embargo, los hombres de Noxus pararon de golpear y de ejercer presión. Esto fue extraño, puesto que si seguían así destruirían la puerta en un momento. Pero fue más que eso. Yi pronto se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta que si se reunía con los suyos muchos morirían. Los hombres Noxianos dejaron de golpear para abrir paso a las catapultas, las cuales amenazaban altivas.

Yi volteó. Los suyos aún seguían acomodándose bajo las órdenes de su maestro. No llegarían. Jonia no sobreviviría sin la ayuda de los guerreros del Wuju. El tiempo era cada vez más insoportable. Sus compañeros no se organizaban bien: estaban nerviosos. Muchos nunca habían combatido antes, entre ellos Yi.

Pero él seguía en la colina, observando a las fuerzas de Noxus avanzando los monstruos mecánicos hacia las murallas de Jonia.

Y tomó una decisión. Una que cambiaría totalmente el destino de los guerreros del Wuju.

Alzando su brillante espada al oscuro cielo, exclamó:

-¡Por Jonia!

Todos los guerreros Wuju voltearon para ver a un Yi caer por el monte, hacia la increíble masa enemiga.

Los Noxianos no esperaron un ataque aéreo. Todos miraron rápidamente hacia arriba. Un único guerrero, con una única espada, estaba volando hacia ellos.

Yi observó la escena con horror. Una rápida vista hacia todos lados del ejército Noxiano le dio el paso a la realidad: estaba solo. Nadie se había tirado con él, ni ningún guerrero de Jonia había atacado. Pero aun así seguía cayendo.

Cerró sus ojos.

Inhaló aire.

Exhaló aire.

Y cuatro soldados Noxianos cayeron primero bajo su hoja.

Apenas terminó con ellos tiró un tajo horizontal a un arquero cercano, matándolo al instante. Alzó su espada y un mandoble terminó con la vida de un lancero cercano. Volteó y puso su espada paralela a su cuerpo, defendiendo una espada que se había acercado lo necesario.

Respiró de nuevo. Ahora otros cuatro soldados cayeron.

Yi gritaba de orgullo bajo el cuerpo de sus víctimas, y a cada segundo caía otro Noxiano. Tajos, mandobles y estocadas dieron paso a Yi hasta su objetivo: las catapultas, que habían permanecido inactivas por la impresión. Muchas flechas fueron lanzadas, pero ninguna acertada. Muchas picas fueron estocadas, pero la mayoría fueron cortadas. Muchas espadas tajos lanzaron, pero todas fueron bloqueadas. Y Yi avanzó a la catapulta. Los hombres que la manejaban observaron horrorizados a su asesino. Fue casi al instante, sin dolor. Pronto los cuatro murieron al instante.

Yi observó alegre sus víctimas. Jonia estaba segura, siempre y cuando nadie tomara la catapulta. Y es por eso que continuó apelando al enemigo invasor. A cada muerto, más sangre recorría la espada de Yi, y a cada gota de sangre derramada, el cansancio aumentaba.

Tanto fue así que llegó el momento del Réquiem. Estaba agotado. Para él había parecido una eternidad, pero lo relatado sucedió en menos de diez segundos. En diez segundo un guerrero puede cansarse de muerte. Y es por eso que Yi respiró agitadamente, mientras bloqueaba ataques y contraatacaba mortalmente. Pero no resistía. Solo necesitaba un segundo. Un segundo y su cuerpo resistiría más. Un simple segundo para reponer el poco aire que le quedaba y seguir destruyendo al invasor. Un segundo.

Vio en un momento el segundo perfecto. Uno en que los soldados próximos estaban nerviosos, y no atacaban, se quedaban en guardia, parados, sin mover ni siquiera su arma. Temblaban bajo la presencia de Yi. El cual aprovechó ese momento. Bajó su espada, la cual cubierta de sangre se encontraba, y relajó sus hombros. Un placer inalcanzable recorrió su cuerpo. Pero ese placer fue interrumpido por una espada valiente, que se aproximó amenazante al estómago del guerrero.

Yi reaccionó por instinto. Elevó su arma lo más rápido que pudo para bloquear el ataque. Pero más rápido fue el Noxiano. La afilada hoja Noxiana atravesó el cuerpo de Yi. No puedo creerlo.

Todo había pasado muy rápido. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo al árido suelo. Pronto, los soldados Noxianos alzaron sus espadas y apuntaron al corazón de Yi. Se acercaron y empujaron para derrotar a este potente rival.

"Por Jonia", pensó el guerrero Wuju antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

Sin embargo, ese "para siempre" se abrevió a nunca, puesto que un grito aterrador se escuchó desde la otra punta del ejército, en donde la puerta resistía poderosa.

Un guerrero furioso avanzó por entre las fuerzas Noxianas.

-¡Alimentarán mi ira! –exclamó, y puso apartó sus brazos el uno del otro para hacer una posición de mano abierta, como si simulara ser un tigre. Y así fue. De los extremos de sus manos se crearon dos auras naranjas con la forma de garras de tigre. Tras su espalda un tigre del mismo color iluminó la oscura noche. El hombre arrasó violentamente a los Noxianos, y se acercó a Yi. -¡Despierta, Maestro Wuju!

Yi no pudo evitar un sonrojo al escuchar la palabra "maestro" dirigida hacia él.

-¡Pelea! –exclamó nuevamente el hombre-tigre.

Inmediatamente reparó en que sus fuerzas habían regresado.

Miró hacia el cielo. Por la colina ahora volaban incontables hombres con espadas asidas fuertemente.

Los guerreros Wuju arrasaron. Con su primer ataque mataron 360 hombres Noxianos.

Yi se levantó de su descanso, y alzó nuevamente su hoja.

-¿Cómo te llamas, Guerrero? –preguntó mientras un tajo lanzaba contra un arquero próximo.

-¡Udyr, para ti! –exclamó tal, mientras que, por muy macabro que parezca, arrancaba los brazos de un enemigo, el cual gritaba de dolor aterrorizado.

-¡¿De qué lado estás?! –preguntó Yi por lo alto.

-¡De mí lado! –respondió, y tiró un manotazo que hizo sangrar de muerte a un lancero.

Yi continuó combatiendo junto a sus hermanos y a Udyr, acabando así con la vida de millones de Noxianos.

Sus tajos fuertes eran. Sus mandobles temidos. Sus respiraciones hacían temblar a millones.

De los 50000 Noxianos que ese día al Asedio de Jonia dieron inicio, solo 2 sobrevivieron, y uno de ellos murió al rato por una locura inimaginable.

Y Jonia había sido protegida nuevamente.

Tanto Jonia como toda la Orden Wuju felicitaron y condecoraron a Yi. Su actuación había salvado la vida de millones.

Sin embargo, las cosas no seguirían así por mucho tiempo.

Pero por ahora, la historia de Yi da una breve pero no por eso insignificante pausa. Quizá es por algún motivo especial que las historias de los héroes tengan pausas, pero esta tiene una muy importante. Si bien un relato debe tener un principio y un final, siempre debe de haber un nudo. El cual aún espera impaciente la distracción de Yi para usurpar su gloria.

Pero la vida de Yi continuó bien. Premiado fue, amado y respetado. Cada vez que alguien en Jonia hablaba de un héroe, hablaban de Yi. Cada vez que de un ejemplo se hablaba, se mencionaba a Yi. Cada vez que un libro se escribía, se mencionaba a Yi.

Y él seguiría protegiendo Jonia por sobre todo lo que existiera.

Y seguiría mostrando al mundo lo que el arte del combate puede provocar en un adversario.

Así fue la vida de Yi.

El Maestro Yi.

* * *

**Pronto estará finalizado el capítulo 2, así que matengan la calma, no maten a nadie, y tomen té de hierbas D:  
****Saludos :DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**La segunda y última parte de la historia del Maestro Yi. ADVERTENCIA: durante este capítulo se nombra al menos 10 veces la palabra "reverencia" XD disfuten la lectura. Chao.**

* * *

Un año pasó desde el último asedio Noxiano.

Nuevamente el Maestro Yi comenzaba su jornada de entrenamiento. Se levantó al son del alba y quitó su espada de su descanso. Se dirigió hacia su pequeño patio, y allí comenzó a cortar henos de paja con forma de muñecos. Se subió a los cerezos y tiró tajos desde el aire, cortando la cabeza de unos inexistentes enemigos. Hizo largas series de fuerza y estiró sus piernas para un mejor rendimiento.

Y, obviamente, desayunó.

Desde el último ataque a Jonia por parte de Noxus, Yi no solo había ganado un gran respeto y prestigio, sino también una enorme cantidad de dinero. Le dieron una casa nueva, con un patio más grande, dos pisos, y las necesidades básicas.

Todo Jonia hablaba del Maestro Yi, el Maestro más joven de la Orden Wuju.

Cuando salía de su casa, todo aquel que lo veía hacía una pequeña reverencia. Cuando caminaba por la multitud, murmullos y palabras de admiración llegaban a sus oídos por parte de la gente que lo rodeaba.

Y nuevamente se dirigió a la Sede, el sitio donde los maestros de la Orden Wuju se reunían para discutir asuntos importantes de Jonia y la Orden.

Caminó tranquilamente por el pueblo, ahora con su nuevo casco. Era una especie de casco de batalla que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro. Tenía siete tubos de mira, con diferentes distancias cada uno, con los cuales podía observar a más de tres objetivos al mismo tiempo.

Su capa ahora dorada se ondulaba al pasar del viento, y su espada brilló bajo su funda.

Continuó su camino. Cruzó la antigua Academia en la cual él solía aprender las cosas básicas del arte Wuju. Mientras caminaba, los alumnos lo observaban maravillados, y soñaban con superarlo y ser como él.

Cruzó la biblioteca, en la cual algunos libros sobre él se habían escrito.

Y por último, pasó por una casucha. Una cabaña de madera rota y vieja que inspiraba miedo a los habitantes de Jonia. Era por ese motivo que se encontraba en una zona apartada de la Ciudad-Estado, donde el Sol no llegaba y el viento era nulo. Al lado de un acantilado con cerezos sin cuidar, se encontraba esta cabaña.

Yi se aproximó. Cuando golpeó la puerta, el eco del metal apoyándose contra la madera retumbó en todo el acantilado.

La puerta no se abrió, ni nadie contestó.

-Solo abre.-dijo calmadamente el Maestro.

Se escuchó un gruñido venidero del interior de la cabaña, y la puerta se abrió muy lentamente.

Yi entró.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó una voz rasposa masculina.

-Me debes el libro. –respondió Yi serenamente.

Udyr cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su mesa, una rota y descuidada con trozos de carne encima de ella y algunas gotas de sangre secas.

-¿El libro, eh? –preguntó gruñendo, y se agachó para llegar a un cajón próximo. Lo abrió, y sacó de él un libro viejo y gordo totalmente descuidado, con las puntas desgastadas y toda la tapa despellejada.

Yi observó horrorizado el libro totalmente destruido. En cuanto Udyr lo tiró en la mesa, el Maestro lo tomó rápidamente, y gritó con furia:

-¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho?! ¡¿Sabes qué significa esto para la Orden del Wuju?!

-No me importa esa estúpida Orden. Además, ¿Para qué sirve un libro si no es para conseguir respuestas?

Yi no contestó a esto. En la tapa del libro se leía "_El secreto de los Cambiapieles", _ahora totalmente borroneado y manchado.

-Eres una deshonra para Jonia. –dijo fríamente.

-Y tú su héroe, el cual debe respetar el orden público y personal de todas la personas y habitantes, por muy odiosas o peludas que sean.

-Cállate. De ahora en más voy a prohibirte el alquiler de cualquier libro en la biblioteca o la Orden.

-Cumples bien tu papel, ¿eh? Vete ya, interrumpes mi meditación.

El Maestro Yi apretó los dientes, pero abrió la puerta y se retiró del lugar.

Continuó caminando con el libro en sus manos, y se dirigió a una pequeña montaña con escaleras camufladas entre las piedras para subir a un templo en las alturas. Subió las escaleras y entró a la única habitación del templo: un pequeño cuarto con una mesa y colchones ordenados en fila. Cuatro maestros estaban sentados. Solo un asiento faltaba por ocupar: el de Yi.

-Lamento la demora, maestros. –dijo, mientras se inclinaba en una reverencia.

-Todo hombre el tiempo necesita perder en demoras. Siéntate. –apuntó un anciano, el cual señaló a Yi el colchón vacío.

El nombrado se sentó cómodamente en el improvisado asiento, y aguardó en silencio durante veinte minutos la palabra de un maestro.

Había veces que todo el día en ese templo se quedaban, esperando "algo". Incontables veces Yi tuvo que soportar una eterna espera sentado, a veces bebiendo té, en silencio, observando un punto fijo.

-Un nuevo estudiante llegó a nuestras puertas. –anunció un maestro adulto, que llevaba una barba exageradamente larga. –Su nombre, Singed. Al parecer está impaciente por aprender el arte del Wuju.

-¿Un nuevo estudiante? Parece una perfecta oportunidad para ponerte a prueba, Yi.

-¿Disculpe? –preguntó el joven asombrado.

-La educación enseña más a uno mismo que al otro. Puede que este paso te haga más sabio, e incluso más fuerte. El joven está esperando en tu casa.

-¿En mi casa, Maestro?

-Correcto. Te aconsejo que te apresures. El tiempo puede demostrar su fuerza por solo perderlo durante un segundo.

-Sí, Maestro. –Dijo Yi calmadamente, y se levantó de su asiento para marchar a la salida. Antes de salir hizo una pequeña reverencia a la mesa de Maestros, y cerró la puerta para bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

Cruzó la biblioteca, y cruzó la Academia, y cruzó los cerezos más jóvenes, hasta que al fin llegó a su hogar.

Abrió la puerta.

Se encontró con un hombre adulto que tenía una venda cubriendo su cara y una cicatriz en su ojo. El hombre era calvo, y unos pocos pelos se asomaban en su cabeza. Era muy flacucho, y al mismo tiempo muy alto. No parecía saludable, puesto que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendajes y lastimaduras, además de unas enormes marcas de cansancio en su rostro. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Yi fueron sus piernas. Parecían dos palos intentando moverse por cuenta propia. Pero aun así eran piernas, y de lo más delgadas.

El nombrado observó a Yi un momento, y luego hizo una reverencia.

-Es un placer conocerlo, Maestro Yi. Espero que su tiempo no sea desperdiciado en mi entrenamiento. Juro esforzarme al máximo con mi cuerpo y su sabiduría.

El Maestro hizo una seña para que tal se elevara.

-¿Sabes lo que es el Arte del Wuju? –preguntó serenamente, y con un tono de serio.

El Estudiante no contestó.

-Bien. Entonces debemos empezar desde el principio. Siéntate. Esto va a tardar un tiempo.

Verdaderamente era un alumno prometedor. Durante las mañanas se levantaba muy temprano. Casi no dormía. Durante todo el día entrenaba sin descanso bajo las órdenes de Yi.

Pronto Yi reconoció su habilidad y lo recomendó a los Maestros de la Orden, los cuales se encontraron ante un futuro Maestro del Wuju. Yi estaba alegre de su avance rápido, y poco a poco fue conociéndolo más y más. Supo que por las noches experimentaba con su propio cuerpo para mejorar su técnica. Supo que por las mañanas entrenaba duramente, y que por la tarde consultaba la biblioteca de Jonia para un mejor aprendizaje.

La combinación de este talento y el fruto de las enseñanzas de Yi dieron a Singed en solo dos meses la oportunidad de una entrevista con los Maestros de la Orden.

-Hoy es el día. –Dijo Yi orgulloso. –Debo verdaderamente felicitarte, Singed. Eres un poderoso y muy talentoso alumno.

-Mis agradecimientos, Maestro. –dijo Singed, serio como siempre.

-Arréglate bien, y recuerda de tener todo en mente. Nunca sabes con qué clase de desafío te retaran los Maestros.

-Estaré preparado, Maestro. Prometo que no lo defraudaré.

Yi sonrió.

-Bien, te espero en el templo.

-Adiós, Maestro. –contestó el estudiante, haciendo una reverencia.

El Maestro se marchó. Caminó alegre por entre la multitud. Cruzó la Academia, y pasó por la biblioteca. Sin embargo, paró su marcha en cuanto llegó a la zona apartada de la ciudad, donde los cerezos crecían descuidados y el acantilado rugía. Bueno, en ese instante, otra cosa más rugía.

Udyr se encontraba fuera de su casa, gritando fuertemente, y tirando manotazos al aire. Separó sus manos y las puso en forma circular, y un aura azul lo rodeó. Un oso parecía, y el eco de sus gritos hizo caer múltiples rocas. Dio manotazos y patadas al aire, furioso, y gritó todo tipo de insultos a nadie en específico. Separó nuevamente las manos y las colocó en posición de alas. Un aura roja y luminosa suplantó al Sol por un instante, puesto que no solo iluminaba, sino que también quemaba. Y vaya que quemaba. Yi debió taparse el rostro con sus brazos. El fuego llegó hasta la casucha del salvaje, y comenzó a arder a una velocidad extrema.

Y Udyr paró de gritar. Observó su cabaña arder, pero ni siquiera se preocupó por ello. Todo lo contrario, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, jadeando.

-¿Udyr? –preguntó Yi.

El Cambiapieles volteó asustado, como si fuera un gato. Al ver a Yi dejó su exaltación y se relajó.

-¿Estás bien?

Udyr asintió débilmente.

-¿Qué te pasó? Estabas gritando a ningún lado, ¡Parecía que ibas a explotar! ¡Quemaste tú casa! ¿Seguro que…

-¡Escucha! –lo interrumpió el Hombre –No dejes que los extraños hablen. No los dejes hablar.

Y se fue caminando lentamente. Yi no lo detuvo, puesto que sabía que estaría bien.

En fin, continuó su camino.

Si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado. Sin tan solo hubiera hecho caso a la advertencia de su amigo. Si tan solo hubiera escuchado, habría podido quizá salvar a alguien.

Todo había pasado muy rápido. Estaban los cinco Maestros, entre ellos Yi, enfrente de Singed. Un anciano dijo: "muéstranos tu habilidad". Singed permaneció inmóvil, observando con el ceño fruncido a los cinco Maestros. Ante la inactividad del alumno, el anciano repitió: "Estudiante, muéstranos tu habilidad".

Fue en ese momento cuando Singed se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la mesa de una manera exagerada. En ese momento Yi lo supo. Supo que estaban en peligro.

-¡Por Noxus! –exclamó Singed, y llevó su mano a su chaqueta para apretar un botón.

Y todo se fue al infierno. En cuanto se pudo dar cuenta, una especie de vapor lo rodeaba. Intuitivamente dio un salto, y llegó a la ventana del techo, la cual se encontraba justo encima de él.

Pudo salir, pero aún el tóxico estaba en su garganta. Comenzó a toser, y observó horrorizado la escena. Desde el techo del templo pudo observar a toda la aldea bajo el efecto del gas tóxico. Toda la aldea vestida de verde. Un verde asesino, que acabó con personas que trabajaban, mujeres que caminaban, y niños que jugaban. Vio como dos practicantes del Wuju peleaban intensamente, intentando matar al otro. Y uno lo logró. Dio una estocada a su compañero y lo pateó para que cayera al suelo. Una vez allí, comenzó a subir y bajar su espada violentamente, descuartizando al joven. Muerte por todos lados.

Pudo haber intentado moverse, pero habría resultado imposible.

Simplemente cayó al suelo. Cerró sus ojos. Y dejó que la muerte lo llevara.

Toda la Orden del Wuju había sido totalmente destruida. Muy pocos quedaron con vida, pero la mayoría de ellos se volvieron locos, y comenzaron a matarse entre sí. Algunos recurrieron a la manera más fácil, y apuntaron su hoja hacia ellos mismos.

Solo uno quedó.

Desde ese día, cada vez que en Jonia se hablara de un infame héroe, se hablaría de Yi. Cada vez que se escribiera un libro, se refutaría a Yi.

El Maestro Yi, el Maestro del Wuju más joven de la Orden, no había podido proteger a sus compañeros y hermanos. Simplemente se dejó llevar por la muerte, la cual nunca llegó.

Y otro día entrenaba en silencio. Apretando los dientes y asiendo con ira su espada, cortaba árboles y ramas que habían distribuidos por la zona. Ya sus ropas estaban rotas y manchadas. Ya su casco no tenía significado. Ya su espada estaba oxidada. Y su mera presencia inspiraba infamia y decadencia.

Durante las noches dormía al aire libre, matando a cualquier animal que se le cruzara, ya sea un lobo o un simple conejo. Durante el día gritaba incoherentes insultos al aire, y cortaba en dos un cerezo cercano.

Jonia le reclamó, pero él hizo caso omiso. Ya no le importaba esa absurda Ciudad-Estado. Ya no le importaban los libros de la biblioteca o la vida de los habitantes. Jonia no había ayudado a la Orden en ese último asalto. Ellos se preocupaban de su propia vida, y no les importaba en lo más mínimo la vida de sus protectores.

Una noche Yi observaba la puerta gigante de Jonia y vio como un enorme batallón Noxiano se dirigía hacia ella, con arietes, catapultas, espadas y arcos.

Y él aguardó sentado, viendo como las puertas caían y los invasores estaban al pueblo. Vio a Udyr despedazar a todo Noxiano que se le cruzase, y vio a Lee Sin tirar potentes patadas. Vio a Shen cortar a sus enemigos, a Kennen achicharrarlos y a Akali destruirlos sigilosamente. Vio a Irelia lanzar sus espadas violentamente, y vio a Karma asir su espada con determinación. Vio a Soraka curar a sus aliados, y a Ahri absorber la esencia enemiga.

Pero él permaneció inmóvil, observando la escena, disfrutando del momento.

Al día siguiente se levantó con dolor de cabeza, puesto que los gritos de terror de los habitantes de Jonia no dejaban dormir con tranquilidad.

Tomó su espada y comenzó a tirar tajos al aire, destruyendo a un enemigo imaginario. Gritaba mientras atacaba, y maldecía a los mil vientos cada vez que un error en su técnica descubría.

Por mucho que quisiera, el verdadero estilo del Wuju no llegaba a él.

Estaba en ello. Tiró una patada lateral, giró y lanzó un tajo con potencia.

Pero en el giro descubrió a alguien próximo. Volteó y se encontró con la presencia de un mono. Un mono extrañamente alto que estaba en una posición extraña, como si acabara de hacer un giro.

En fin, elevó su espada y se acercó amenazante al mono: si no le importaba la vida de los humanos, menos le iban a importar la de los animales.

Alzó su espada sin remordimientos, y bajó un mandoble totalmente poderoso.

Fue extraña la reacción, pero más la respuesta. El mono cubrió el ataque con el antebrazo de su mano izquierda, y tiró una patada que fue a parar al estómago. Pero no golpeó. Simplemente hizo la patada, pero apenas rozó la ropa de Yi. El Maestro, extrañando, sacó la espada de su posición y tiró un tajo dirigido al cuello. El mono frenó el ataque con su mano abierta, y tiró un puño a la cara del armado, pero nuevamente no golpeó. Simplemente marcó el movimiento, y luego volvió a su posición tradicional, sonriendo, y observando a Yi con un extraño tono de ansias.

Yi bajó su espada. Una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo. Una sensación que hace mucho no sentía. La sensación de la paz. Observó al simio. Éste le devolvió una sonrisa y un asentimiento.

El Maestro entendió, y elevó nuevamente su espada. El mono puso sus manos cerca de su pecho, y aguardó impaciente.

Yi lanzó una patada al estómago del simio. Éste la esquivó y contraatacó con un giro y una patada lateral.

Y así continuaron todo el día. La mañana se hizo tarde, y la tarde noche, y pronto Yi volvió a su antiguo estado de relajación. Pero aún algo faltaba.

-Ahí voy. –Dijo, y lanzó, literalmente, su espada. La lanzó por el aire, y dejó que volara libremente hasta el cuerpo del simio, el cual logró cubrir por milagro el ataque aéreo.

Yi sonrió.

Inhaló.

Exhaló.

Y tomó la cola del mono. La asió fuertemente con las dos manos, y la revoleó ligeramente.

El simio reparó en esto, y, sorprendido, comenzó a revolotear su cuerpo fuertemente. Yi notaba que le dolía, pero continuó un poco. El mono comenzó a lagrimear.

Fue entonces cuando Yi soltó la cola. Y fue en ese momento que la paz verdadera volvió a él. Y reconoció que la venganza nunca ayudaría en su búsqueda. Recordó la regla para el Wuju: Un estudiante.

Observó al mono, el cual había tomado su cola y la soplaba mientras lagrimeaba.

-Perdona. –Dijo avergonzado. El mono dejó de sollozar. –Eh… sé que eres un mono, pero… gracias. En verdad gracias. Creo que fue gracias a ti que pude regresar a este estado. Así que, gracias, enserio, gracias.

Y se inclinó en una reverencia.

El mono sonrió.

-De nada, Maestro. –dijo, para sorpresa de Yi, el cual lo observó con incredulidad.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?

-Ya se, seguro crees que estás loco por hablar con un mono; pero descuida, estas tan cuerdo como yo. –dijo, mientras se tiraba al suelo y giraba descontroladamente.

-Ah… oye, tengo una petición que pedirte. ¿Quieres que te entrene en el arte del Wuju?

El mono paró de girar, y observó a Yi.

-¿Te refieres a esos movimientos que estabas haciendo? Porque si es eso, entonces debes saber que lo mismo te iba a preguntar yo, pero al revés.

Yi observó alegre al simio.

Wukong se llamaba. Fue el Estudiante de Yi durante años venideros. Entrenó a su lado durante muchos meses, y finalmente Wukong marchó con el conocimiento del Wuju en sus manos, a la Liga de las Leyendas. Antes de marchar, el simio preguntó a Yi si él también iría a los Campos de la Justicia.

-Quizá algún día. –respondió sonriente. –pero por ahora, debo buscar un estudiante.

Acto seguido acarició la cabeza del mono y éste se marchó.

Y por un día, al menos por un simple día, la paz descansó en el cuerpo de Yi.

El Maestro Yi.

* * *

**Por favor, no olviden dejar su crítica :DD**

**Saludos.**


End file.
